Abby's Perfect Ride
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Abby Sciuto Krakowsky is having a birthday! Her family presents her with several surprises to make her birthday special!


**Hey! This is a one shot that I wrote in honor of Pauley Perette's birthday. Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! This is part of my broken Road series and takes place the March after the Christmas that **

**The girls get their bikes. It's the year 2027. Thanks for reading!**

It was a warm and breezy Thursday morning in Washington DC. Abby Sciuto Krakowsky was awakened by a knock on her door.

"Come on in. I'm up." The next thing she knew, she was joined on the bed by two bouncy little girls. Right behind them was their father, Abby's husband Jesse. Cocoa, Caty's service dog, stayed on the floor like the well-trained dog she was.

_"Happy Birthday, Mama!"_ Kelly said and Caty signed.

Jesse added, "Happy Birthday, Angel."

_"Awww! Thanks, Babes. And thank you, my sweet girls,"_ Abby said, hugging her daughters.

_"We made you breakfast,"_ Kelly said, excitedly, remembering to also sign.

_"Daddy helped," _signed Caty.

_"They did most of it themselves. I just worked the stove and the oven and carried the tray," _Jesse said and signed, once he put the tray down next to his wife.

"_We made your favorite, Mama!", _Caty signed.

_"I see that," _Abby replied. On the tray were plates with French toast, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon strips, and fresh fruit. Along with that was a Caf-Pow!

_"Well, we have a family day planned for Saturday. Tonight, we're leaving the kids with Gibbs, and I am taking you out to dinner. You'll get your presents from all of us on Saturday. I want you to be able to enjoy them as soon as you open them. That would be a little hard to do when you work till six,"_ Jesse said, while signing.

_"That sounds totally amazing!" _Abby said excitedly, signing for Caty.

_"Girls, time to go get ready for school. Bus will be here in half an hour,"_ Jesse told his daughters.

"Have they eaten yet?" Abby asked.

"I fed them first thing after they woke up. Then we made your breakfast," Jesse assured her. Abby then hugged her two girls again and they headed off. She and Jesse cuddled for a few moments before Abby had to get up and get ready for work. Jesse carried the tray back to the kitchen.

That night, Gibbs arrived promptly at 6:30. The girls ran to greet him and he lifted them both up in hugs.

"Hey, Gibbs, Abby's getting ready. She'll be out soon," Jesse said.

"That's fine. I got her present out in the truck. Didn't want to worry about it at the park on Saturday," Gibbs said in a low voice.

"SHHHH! Grandpa Gibbs. Mama might hear you. It's a surprise, remember?"

"Right. Thanks for the reminder," Gibbs said, winking at Jesse as both of them tried not to laugh.

"That's ok, Grandpa. We all make mistakes." This time Gibbs and Jesse had to turn away so the girls wouldn't see them snicker. Luckily, Abby came out at that moment.

"Abs, you look beautiful," Gibbs said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then he added softly, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Gibbs. And thank you for baby-sitting tonight."

_"Hey, I love spending time with my grandkids," _Gibbs said and signed.

Jesse put a wrist corsage made out of a black rose on his wife's wrist. Abby kissed her husband and then she and Jesse hugged the girls and headed out. Jesse had made reservations at one of Abby's favorite restaurants.

"I can't believe you got us in. Babes this is awesome! Fish Daddy's is like the coolest Cajun restaurant ever."

"And the food's great," Jesse agreed. The two of them ate and talked. Then they shared a slice of Key-Lime pie. Jesse took Abby dancing after that for a couple of hours. They got back home around eleven.

"Hey, you two, how was your night?"

"It was so amazing, Gibbs! The best ever!" Abby said.

"How were the girls?" Jesse asked.

"They were really good. No trouble at all. Hey Abs? Got something for ya. It's in the truck. I'll be right back," Gibbs said. He headed out the door and was back a few minutes later with a large bag. Abby opened it and gasped.

"Gibbs, this is total perfection!" Gibbs had made her a wooden flower box with Celtic crosses and other Celtic symbols carved into it. Abby loved to make things grow and actually had a green thumb. She fingered the smooth wood and the symbols for a moment, and then she jumped up and hugged her father figure tightly.

"Thank you, Gibbs. I love it."

"You're welcome, Abs. Happy birthday." Abby pulled back and smiled, giving Gibbs the _I love you _sign which the man returned. Then he left so Jesse and Abby could have some quiet time together before bed.

A few days later, Abby got up early and she and her family went out for breakfast. Then they came home and Jesse brought out his present to her.

"Jesse! You got me a bike. Now we can go riding as a family!"

"This is from me and Caty, Mama!", Kelly said , handing her mother a box. Abby thanked the girls and opened it to reveal a sparkly red helmet with Black skull stickers on it.

"Girls this is totally awesome! Thank you so much!" Abby said and signed before hugging her girls_._

_"Now for the other part of your present. I've packed us some food in the back-pack. We're going on a bike-ride to the park," _Jesse said, also signing for his oldest daughter. Then the family got themselves ready and headed out on the bikes. Cocoa ran along beside Caty, keeping up very well. As they neared the park, Abby saw balloons.

"Jesse? What's going on?"

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously. When they reached the pavilion, Abby saw the entire NCIS family. Even Ducky had come. He had been picked up from the retirement home by the Palmers.

"Happy birthday, Abby!" everyone shouted. Abby was too surprised to respond at first. Then she quickly jumped off of her bike and ran to hug everyone. There was a lot of food, and Ziva had made a cake. They all had presents for her. She received a lot of skull gifts and books she enjoyed from most of the gang and some flower seeds from Jack. From Ducky, she received a beautiful choker necklace with a gold oval shaped pendant with a red stone in the middle. Abby was thrilled with it and put it on immediately, before hugging Ducky. As everyone talked and laughed and enjoyed being together, Abby thought about how blessed she was to be alive and to have so many people in her life who loved her so much. She decided that this was her best birthday to date.

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! Just a little sweet fluff I came up with! Please remember to review and Happy Fiftieth birthday to Pauley! **


End file.
